1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fragmentation body for fragmentation projectiles and warheads in which prefabricated fragments are molded into a tubular fragmentation shell constituted of metal, or other suitable castable materials.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Known from German Patent Specification No. 25 36 308 is a fragmentation body for fragmentation projectiles and warheads in which spherical fragments are retained within a grid-shaped hollow cylinder for the purpose of being cast about by metal. The requirement for the production of a fragmentation body of that type is expensive due to the grid structure, and during the destruction of the fragmentation body influences the energy transfer from the explosive to the spherical fragments.